


Mahal Guide You Home

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Combined AU Shorts [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Azanulbizar, GFY, Gen, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain of being wounded pales beside the exquisite agony that goes through his body now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahal Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tauta, at the battle of Azanulbizar  
> Prompt: Agony  
> Alternate Universe: Gaearon Rhûnen/Flame of Durin

The pain of being wounded pales beside the exquisite agony that goes through his body now. Tauta clenches his teeth, trying to stay on his feet, though he knows it's a battle he will lose. Dwalin has others to watch his back, but Tauta's never forgotten his duty to his War Master.

_"We're his only real shield." Ila meets Tauta's gaze steadily. "And where he goes from here, I cannot follow. You will lead those who follow him, and I trust you will send him home alive."_

_"If I do not, I will not return, either." Tauta knows that if Dwalin doesn't return, the company will drift apart, and all they've done will be forgotten in less than a century._

_"Mahal guide you home if you do not."_

He never sees the orc blade that cleaves him in two, those words echoed from his memory the last he ever knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I had always intended that Tauta die at Azanulbizar, because it was the best place for his falling to result in Dwalin being the one given his sword, as Akhi and Hjödís dying while protecting Fíli and Kíli meant their swords went to those two in [Burning Bright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957465). It's more relevant for the Flame of Durin AU than the Gaearon Rhûnen AU, but as it occurs prior to the split between them, it's technically for both.


End file.
